Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device and, in particular, to a heat dissipation device with power generation function and an electronic system containing the heat dissipation device.
Related Art
In order to maintain the normal operation of an electronic device, a heat dissipation device is usually configured on the electronic element of the electronic device, which may be easily over heated. Although the conventional heat dissipation device can remove the heat generated by the heat source of the electronic device, the generated heat can only be dissipated but can't be recycled.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a heat dissipation device that can recycle the heat energy generated by the electronic device.